Bleach Academy School For The special kids
by Make Me Mad
Summary: This is going to be my first fanfiction I have ever wrote!(claps)It is going to be about if all the bleach characters didn't have any shinigami powers and they all went to a boarding is isn't set in japan so I will use the american style school schedule.Oh and all the characters are in the same year 9th year so freshman in HIGHSCHOOL.Hope you enjoy!


Hello!

This is going to be my first fanfiction I have ever wrote!(claps)It is going to be about if all the bleach characters didn't have any shinigami powers and they all went to a boarding isn't set in japan so I will use the american style school and all the characters are in the same year 9th year so freshman in you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can do this"said Ichigo Kurosaki 14 in front of the massive building called a 'school',to him it looked more like an office building."Just keep calm breathe and act cool,cause i'm cool"he said shakily,but he was certainly not O. he wanted to do was go to his public High School but no he just had to come to "Bleach" Academy.'What a weird name' he took a bus from Houston,TX ALL THE WAY TO the people on that bus were weird….Bleach Academy was in Crestedbutte,Colorado but the locals called it the seireitei... to mention it this whole town was WEIRD he hated it he completely hated it why did HE out of all people have to come here!"Calm down ichigo god,you CAN do this"he said taking a deep breath then walked inside to the unknown.<p>

"Hello,sir?"a bored looking lady said to him from the front desk.

"Yes,Hello i'm Ichigo Kurosaki i'm just looking for my dorm AND schedule for classes"he said trying to act cool like everything was fine and dandy but he was very nervous inside.

"Well aren't you here early, ya know classes don't start for 5 days"she said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, had to catch a bus, so how bout' that dorm room and schedule?"he asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah,Yeah one second"she said Also annoyed"O.K!"She said will some papers letting out a sigh."Your dorm is B-1-0-1 First floor of karakura dormitory building, oh and you'll be sharing with two other people".

"yes and who is that"Said Ichigo very anxious.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, AHA I got it,it's Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado"

"Ok"Ichigo said and he took his schedule and dorm room first period 7:50am to 8:40am Mathematics,2nd period 8:45am to 9:45 am Social studies,third period 9:40am to 10:35am FREE PERIOD!,fourth period 10:40am to 11:30am Science,11:35 to 12:25 Lunch,fifth period 12:30 P.M. - 1:20 P.M Physical Education,sixth Period 1:25 P.M. - 2:15 P.M. spanish 2 And finally seventh period Ichigo took the long hike through the cool september breeze to his made it to karakura dorm building and walked in suddenly hit with the cool AC then saw the lounge room with vending machines,pool tables,tv's and while he was walking to his dorm a boy about 16 with blue hair he suspected a junior or sophomore stopped him.

"Well well look fresh meat,by the way names Grimmjow"He practically growled then he threw a punch at Ichigo….

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai 14 freshman at bleach academy was walking to his dorm had been at this school since seventh grade when the school roommate wasn't going to be here for another 2 heard they were getting a new roommate,what was it…ichigaw no ichygew no maybe ichgay no ichi-ichigo?"ICHIGO"He broke out laughing "THA-THAT ME-MEANS STRAWBERRY!" he was rolling on the floor laughing wait he thought or it meays one who protects...I don't know and don't care, Renji thought.<p>

"Hey Renji,wazzup"a small girl with black hair said,

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa,hi"Renji said with a screech.

"Whoa,Whoa calm down buddy…"Rukia said."So I heard you're getting a new roommate?" rukia said with a smirk plastered on her face "Ha, sucks for you I only have one roommate."

"Shut up I bet he's a cool guy, I mea-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT WAS THAT"Rukia yelled.

"I DUNNO, BUT LET'S GO FIND OUT!"Renji yelled back.

* * *

><p>"GAHHH, WHAT THE HELL!"Ichigo yelled laying on his back from the hard punch, he was going to have a black eye that's for sure.<p>

"That's for stepping on my territory,punk"Grimmjow said smirking.

"What are you a freaking dog, please don't pee on me!"Ichigo said stifling a laugh.

"Whacha say punk."Grimmjow said leaning closer to him.

"This so called territory is actually called a dorm building einstein."As ichigo said that grimmjow kicked him in the stomach.

"GRIMMJOW!"Rukia yelled, "YOU'VE BEEN PICKING ON PEOPLE SINCE SEVENTH GRADE LAY OFF THE NEW KID"

"Why would I listen to you, little girl?"Grimmjow said.

"Grimmy wimmy you're one year older than us, big deal!"Rukia stressed the girmmy wimmy.

"GAHHH fine i'll leave you dorks, just this time punk" He said pointing to Grimmjow swaggered out of the room like he was the coolest person in the world.

"Hey i'm Rukia"Rukia said in a voice that made Ichigos heart melt,'Man she was pretty' he thought while staring at the ceiling, meanwhile Renji and Rukia where give Ichigo puzzled looks the finally after what seemed like forever Renji spoke up.

"Hey um yo, you okay dude?"Renji said while raising his eyebrow,Rukia was just tapping her foot in annoyance.

"OH, Yeah i just zoned out i'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."Ichigo said staring straight into Rukia's eyes.

"You're Ichigo the new kid,we don't get many new kids so it's kinda a big deal here oh yeah i'm Rukia Kuichiki by the way heheheh well I gues you already know that but umm Renji is sharing a dorm with you along with Chad."rukia said this whole sentence very fast almost so Ichigo didn't understand a thing she was saying but he made it out.

"Chad?"Ichigo said puzzled he had never heard of any Chads'.

"Oh yeah Yasutora Sado is just so hard to say you know what I mean,So our nickname for him is Chad."

"Our?"Ichigo asked again confused,again he had no idea what the girl was rambling on about.

"Oh yeah we haven't introduced you to the "Gang" as Renji calls it."Rukia said smirking at her bad joke,while Ichigo just wanted to go unpack all of his things and check out the building,it was seriously like a freaking castle!

"Yea,but first Ichigo can go unpack while imma go get a bite from the cafe"It was this "Renji" was reading his mind.

"OK,i'll go find my dorm and is yastor- I mean Chad going to be there."Ichigo said expecting an answer quickly from Renji then he spoke up finally.

"Yeah Probably I mean unless he had to take a quick poop he's gonna be there"renji said jabbing his thumb towards where the dorms where.

"Okay well thanks for saving me from the blue haired freak ,I gotta go unpack BYE!"Ichigo said letting out a sigh he also wanted to put some ice on his bruises from grimmpow no grimmhow no GRIMMJOW that's it!Ichigo thought little did he know there were a pair of two eyes watching walk down the empty corridor….


End file.
